Los fanficteros locos
by SYD BARRETT POWALSKY
Summary: (un pequeño tributo al escritor fox maclaud y tambien a unos cuantos amigos que conoci) ¿que pasaria si un director le dejara hacer su importante trabajo a un trio de tontos? con ustedes los fanficteros locos


**LOS FANFICTEROS LOCOS (parte 1)**

**Que tal amigos syd barrett powalsky trayéndoles una loca idea que se me acaba de currir, echemos a volar nuestra imaginación y pensemos que en un universo alterno los fanficts sean caricaturas o series de televisión (por mi se me hace una idea interesante pero se los dejo a su criterio)**

**Antes de comenzar quiero decirles que esto es una forma tributo a todos los involucrados a este fic en especial a fox mclaud que eh seguido sus fics y me motivo a entrar a este mundo, no lo hago con fin de lucro solo se me ocurrió ( y por que vi la vida moderna de rocko) espero y les guste**

**disclaimer: la vida moderna de rocko le pertenece a jar murray y los nombres aqui mencionados a sus respectivos dueños todos los derechos reservados **

**PARTE 1**

ESTUDIOS FOX McLAUD

-Link.. Abrázame fuerte, y no me sueltes- decía una actriz que interpretaba a zelda aferrándose al actor que daba vida al joven link

-Nunca lo haría- respondía el actor abrazando a zelda igual

-En aquel momento , el único deseo del corazón de zelda se vio cumplido: estar siempre con link. Ese era su verdadero tesoro, tenerlo a su lado como su mejor amigo….Y como su amor- decía la voz de una mujer

Y cuando termino de decir eso en la esquina de la pantalla sale la famosa palabra FIN en letras cursivas asi dando por terminado la serie (que mas bien parecía como telenovela). Cuando termino, las luces de la sala de reproducción se prendieron y estaba el famoso escritor y director fox mclaud con su cabello corto negro y lentes vestido con un saco y pantalones de vestir junto con una camisa elegante se veía cansado mientras que sus trabajadores….

-es un crédito a tu genio- decía un asistente

-es un gran fruto de tu mente- decía otro asistente

-esta muy bien- decía otro

-largo lambiscones- respondía el joven fox

Rápidamente salen de ahí, fox se estira y comienza a decir…

-al fin se acabo, 896 capítulos de mi verdadero tesoro- decía fox sin ánimos

Se levanto de su asiento dirijiendose hacia el reproductor de celuloide quitándolo y diciendo…

-al fin soy libre ahora si podre dedicarme a mi verdadero sueño que es el arte-

El joven fox camina hacia la oficina de los ejecutivos que estaban sentados en su escritorio viendo papeles y se percatan que entra fox…

-bien aquí lo tienen, el capitulo final de mi ultimo trabajo- decía fox dándoles el celuloide a los ejecutivos

-oh dámelo dámelo- decía impaciente uno de ellos y los dos lo comenzaron a idolatrar

Cuando el joven por fin se disponía a irse un guardia de seguridad le bloquea el paso y uno de los ejecutivos le pregunta muy serio…

-a donde crees que vas?-

-que?, que pasa aquí?- preguntaba fox volteando hacia a los ejecutivos

-aun nos debes un piloto de un nuevo fic, lo dice claramente en tu contrato- decía uno de los ejecutivos poniendo el contrato en su escritorio para que lo viera fox

-pe-pero-…- pero era interrumpido por el otro ejecutivo

-quiero tu nuevo fic en mi escritorio para el lunes, ahora LARGO!- gritaba el ejecutivo

fox se molesto y sale de ahi azotando la puerta no lo podía creer hacer otro fic, eso seria mas trabajo y se alejaba mas y mas su verdadero sueño...el arte

**En otro lugar**

-oohh no puede ser que nuestro mejor amigo fox al fin llegue a casa- decía una chica llamada viry

-oh si que emoción pero ¿POR QUE INVITASTE A ESTOS SOPENGOS?- gritaba otro joven con el nombre de dreadmon

los dos voltean y veian a tres jóvenes uno de ellas era una linda jovencita de cabello castaño test delgada, vestia con una camisa de rallas, pantalón de mezclilla azul y unos tenis negros respondía por el nombre de dianaranger, el otro joven era un poco bajito de cabellera verde, llevaba una chamarra del mismo color de su cabello, test delgada y un poco loco su nombre era ray y por ultimo otro joven alto, cabello negro corto, test robusta, vestido de negro y su cara estaba pintado como a la de un gato su nombre era syd...

-vamos dreadmon ellos también son amigos de fox y sus mas grandes admiradores- respondía viry

diana se acerca a viry y le comienza a decir..

-muchas gracias por invitarnos a la bienvenida de fox, es una gran lastima que ya no haga fics- decía un poco trizte diana

-no te preocupes diana por eso existen las repeticiones- decía viry abrazando a diana

después de esperar media hora se escucha el timbre y todos tomaban posiciones para darle la bienvenida a fox por que al fin termino su ultimo trabajo, abre la puerta y en su cara se podia notar el gran enojo por los ejecutivos...

-BIENVENIDO A CASA FOX!- gritaban todos dándole la sorpresa, también le llevaban regalos, pasteles cualquier tipo de detalle

fox no se sorprende, al contrario aun tenia ese rostro amargado y repentinamente vuelve a cerrar la puerta pero esta vez azotandola quedándose el afuera de la casa, los demas se quedarin viendo y viry sale con fox para saber que era lo que pasaba...

-que tienes fox?- preguntaba viry muy preocupada

-los ejecutivos quieren que haga otro fic...y yo ya no quiero hacer otro fic- respondia fox

viry se azomaba adentro y les dice a todos... -el no quire hacer otro fic-

-ya no podre hacer mi gran obra maestra, mi sueño se hizo añicos- decia muy triste fox

-y de que trata su nuev fic señor fox?- preguntaba diana que estaba adentro de la casa

-no lo se, no tengo ni la mas minima idea de que tratara mi nuevo fic-

-vamos hacer un fic es muy facil- decia syd que estaba comiendo las botanas de la fiesta

-por ejemplo podemos hacer un fic sobre...emmmm ..mmmmmm- syd miraba por todos lados y vio a ray adelante suyo

-sobre...NOSOTROS!- decia syd muy orgulloso

-hola soy syd y te voy a cortar la cabeza ray- decia tomando una pequeña salchicha y poniéndola en la mesa

-no no aléjate de mi nooo!- decía cortando la salchicha simulando a decapitación de ray y syd se empezó a reír de una forma tétrica...

-syd esa es una idea muy estupida, y si fox llegara hacer ese fic le quitaran el contrato y lo despedirán- decia ray viendo a syd

viry hiba entrando hasta que la puerta se abre muy bruscamente golpeando a viry y fox le pregunta...

-QUE DIJISTE?-

-que si haces un fic asi te quitaran el contrato- respondía ray

fox paso de tener una cara muy triste a una gran cara de alegría al escuchar eso, se acerca con syd que estaba con ray y luego se acerca diana y les dice...

-creo que tu pondras el dedo en el centro de todo mundo- decía fox a syd

-usted cree?- preguntaba syd muy alegre

-claro, tu y tus amigos me ayudaran hacer mi nuevo fic- decía fox abrazando a ray

-enserio?- preguntaba muy entusiasmada diana

-podemos ayudar?- esta vez era ray que también estaba emocionado

-claro que si amigos-

luego se acerca dreadmon jalando a fox hacia un rincon y le empiez a decir

-disculpa amigo pro ¿ESTAS LOCO? LE PEDRIAS AYUDA A ESOS TONTOS?- preguntaba un poco enojado dreadmon -LO ECHARAN TODO A PERDER!-

-y esa es la idea dreadmon, si les pido que hagan mi nuevo fic, sera un verdadero fracaso y me quitaran el contrato y así podre hacer mi verdadero sueño- decía fox muy confiado de su plan

-no lo se diana- decía syd un poco incomodo -me suena a trabajo-

-si, y no sabemos nada sobre fics animados- decía ray

-escuchen amigos, piensen la alegria que nos trajo fox a nuestras vidas- decía diana -necesita ayuda ¿como negarnos?-

fox se acerca con los 3 amigos y les pregunta...

-entonces que dicen chicos, me ayudaran?-

-LO HAREMOS!- respondían los tres muy felices y entusiasmados

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Llega una limusina en la entrada de los estudios fox, se abre una puerta trasera y salen ray, syd y diana, los tres no lo podian creer, ayudar al mejor creador de fics en su nuevo trabajo, eso no era cosas de todos los dias, fox se acerca y les empieza a decir..

-tengan un pequeño adelanto de su trabajo- deia fox dandoles solo un billete de 20 pesos -y tomen, aqui tienen lo que deben saber- les daba una gran y ancho libro...

-7,291 pasos sencillos para crear fics- decia diana leyendo la portada del libro

-suerte chicos hahahahaha- se empezaba a reir fox y se subia a su limusina para luego irse rapido, diana ve a los chicos y se truena los dedos...

-bueno vamos a empezar-

**PASO 1: Diseñar a los personajes **

Se encontraban los jóvenes chicos dibujando a sus personajes para el nuevo fic animado, pero como no tenían ni idea, ni originalidad se auto-dibujaron...

-bien aquí esta mi personaje su nombre es syd barrett powalsky huuuuuuyyy- decía syd enseñando su dibujo

-ella es dianaragner- decía diana -y se parece mucho a mi-

-pues este amigo se llama ray wolf aran- decía ray mostrando su personaje

era un gran hecho...ESTO IBA SER UN ASCO Y UN GRAN FRACASO TOTAL!

**PASO 2: ESCRIBIR EL FIC...**

ray y syd se sentaban en un sillón y adelante de ellos se encontraba diana acomodando unos papeles con los personajes y unos escritos para dar comienzo el fic...

-muy bien, veamos lo que podemos hacer- decía diana acomodando los papeles

despues de organizar todo da comienzo con el proyecto...

-bien todo empieza en la mañana, dianaragner despierta en su casa y entonces empieza a decir "oh este es un hermoso dia", suena la puerta y ella baja y...- pero era interrumpida por syd

-el teléfono-

-como dices?- preguntaba diana

-el teléfono, suena el teléfono es mas divertido no lo crees?-

-asi es, mucho mas divertido- decía ray

diana entiende la idea de sus amigos y pone otro dibujo con el teléfono y lo pega...

-muy bien, suena el teléfono, llama ray wolf aran y el dice "que tal dianaragner, ¿quieres que te visite? y luego...-pero otra vez era interrumpida por syd...

-y syd barrett powalsky?-

-perdón?-

-syd barrett powalsky, el debe ser el que llama a dianaragner y le diga "odio a todo mundo" y luego la ataca saliendo del teléfono hahahahahaha- decía syd con su risa macabra

-un momento, syd barrett powalsky no es el único personaje- decía molesto ray -por que no lo dice ray wolf aran?

-por que ray wolf aran no diria eso- respondia syd

-y tu como sabes lo que diria ray wolf aran, yo soy ray wolf aran yo puedo decir lo que quiera-

y asi los dos comenzaron a discutir sobre sus personajes esto empiez a amolestar a diana

-AMIGOS!- gritaba diana

-por el momento dejaremos a syd barrett powalsky y a ray wolf aran a un lado debemos continuar-

-si si adelante cerebrita hazlo- decía syd cruzado de brazos

-si hazlo es mas importante- reprochaba ray

-después de que suena el teléfono y ella contesta...- era interrumpida otra vez por syd que empezo a eruptar de una forma graciosa

-hahahaha- ray se moria de la risa

-perdon- decia syd tomando una soda

-oye, por que no haces eso en el fic, seria grandioso- decia ray

-si, y que miles de gusanos salgan de mi boca y nariz-

y asi syd y ray tenieron una gran lluvia de ideas para el fic y diana empezo a escribir y dibujar lo que podia pasando 2 HORAS! de puras ideas, esto a diana la tenia muy fastidiada...

-YA BASTA!- gritaba enojada diana

los dos se callaron y diana empezo a decir muy enojada

-así que dianaragner se despierta y dice "oh este es un hermoso dia" y luego el telefono..- era otra vez interrumpida por syd

-o la puerta-

-o la puerta- repetia diana apretando su puño

-ella contesta y dice hola, luego syd barrett powalsky...-pero era interrumpida por ray

-o ray wolf aran-

-o ray wolf aran- se molestaba diana

-le dice "odio a todo el mundo" y comienza a atacarla antes de que ella pueda defenderse y al boca de el se agrande mucho- diana estaba muy enojada y empezaba a gruñir pero un poco se le baja el enojo...

-estan de acuerdo?...amigos?- decia un poco serena -y...luego ella va a la calle y...-

-ALTO!- gritaba syd

-QUE!?- gritaba diana

-sabes...estaba pensando...-

y como si fuera la niña de la exorsista voltea su cabeza hacia syd conteniendo la ira y la desesperación

-SIIII? EN QUE?-

-...realmente hace falta ray wolf aran aqui?-

-QUE?!- gritaba ray muy sorprendido

-que pretendes fenómeno estúpido que ganas con atacarme?- decía ray muy enojado

-que me dijiste?, no te estoy atacando- respondía syd

diana solo pone su mano en su cara y deja salir un suspiro...que día tan mas largo

**PASO 3-7,290 DIBUJAR MUCHOS Y MUCHOS PEQUEÑOS DIBUJOS**

Diana vio el reloj y eran las 8:30 de la noche...

-sera rápido de aquí a las 12 de la noche acabaremos- decía muy segura

y así los tres amigos comenzaron a dibujar todo el capitulo, detalle por detalle, pasaron horas y horas y aun así seguían dibujando, syd dibujaba una y otra vez un personaje ya que cuando se equivocaba arrancaba el papel en vez de borrar el dibujo, ray se dormía pero luego despertaba para seguir durmiendo. Ya eran las 4 de la mañana y aun seguían dibujando...

-siguiente- decía diana metiendo un dibujo a una maquina para plasmarlos en el celuloide

diana tenia un rostro muy cansado, mientras que ella metía un dibujo a la vez, syd le iba pasando el dibujo, también se veía muy cansado...

-siguiente-

y así acabaron de pasar los dibujos al celuloide a las 6 de la mañana.

**PASO 7,291: EDITAR LA ****PELÍCULA**

-solo falta editar la película y acabamos amigos- decía diana poniendo el celuloide en el editor

vio el reloj y ya marcaban las 8:50 am, solo faltaban 10 minutos para la entrega y ray y syd aun seguían peleando por los personajes y por el tema del primer capitulo...

-ESTÚPIDO, ESTÚPIDO ESO ES LO QUE piensas?!- gritaba ray

-el monologo de ray wolf aran también es estúpido, largo y estúpido- respondía syd

-ah si?- tomaba un celuloide -recuerdas sobre la secuencia de syd barrett powalsky? ¿sabes lo que pienso sobre ella?- y empieza a tirar toda la cinta y pisotearla -ESTO HAHAH SIII!-

syd se enoja mucho y también toma uno de los celuloides...

-ah si?, recuerdas el final climático del gran ray wolf aran?- decía syd con el celuloide en la mano

se acerca a una ventana, empieza a zangolotear el celuloide y lo avienta hacia afuera y un camión lo destruye

ray al ver esto se enoja mucho y carga el estante donde estaban los celuloides y lo avienta hacia syd pero este se **agacha** y comenzaron a pelear y a discutir...

-ERES UN IMBÉCIL Y QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI CELULOIDE!- gritaba ray

-TU ERES EL IMBÉCIL TE CREES TAN IMPORTANTE PERO NO SABER NI DIBUJAR UN MONDADIENTES- respondía syd

-NO TIENES TALENTO, ENSUCIAS ESTE LUGAR SOLO CON TU PRESENCIA- gritaba ray

-TUS FANFICS HACEN DORMIR HASTA LOS BEBES!- respondía syd

-ERES UN ESTÚPIDO TE ODIO VETE!- gritaba ray

pero no se percataron que en ese momento se acercaba fox al estudio para ver a los muchachos como iban pero solo escuchaba los gritos de ray y de syd, abre la puerta y ve a syd con un guante de box con alambres de púas golpeando a ray en la cara y diana se veía muy molesta hasta que voltearon a la puerta y vieron que era fox...

-hola chicos, eh venido por la película final, les daré un par de segundos para que la preparen- y cerraba la puerta

los tres se miraron y rápidamente comenzaron a editar mientras que fox los esperaba afuera, se escuchaban martillazos, un burro relinchando, el sonido de un roto martillo y...¿un bebe llorando?...

-aquí esta- decía diana entregando el celuloide

-genial fantástico se lo llevare a los ejecutivos- decía fox tomando el celuloide

**Sala de proyeccion...**

Llegan los ejecutivos a la sala y sube fox muy sonriente por que su plan iba a la perfección por que el ya había visto la película y si era un asco total...

-por favor tomen asiento- decía fox muy entusiasmado

-bueno señor fox espero que nos traigas algo bueno- decía uno de los ejecutivos

-hehehe así sera señor, este nuevo programa jamas la olvidaran hehehe- respondía fox ya que el vio el trabajo y era un ASCO TOTAL!

-bueno, antes de empezar les quiero decir que estoy muy contento con este nuevo proyecto- decía fox a los ejecutivos

-si si si y de que tratara tu programa- decía uno de los ejecutivos muy impaciente

-se trata...de fanficteros-

-fanficteros?- le preguntaban a fox

-así es y si deciden hacer ovas, videojuegos, hentai, comics, mangas y otros 896 episodios trataran de lo mismo bien fuera luces-

y dando unas cuantas palmadas se apagan las luces y se prende la pantalla donde mostraba el conteo regresivo...

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**-LOS FANFICTEROS LOCOS- **decía la voz de una mujer

al mismo tiempo salia una casa que parecía que fuese dibujado por un niño chiquito y arriba de esta estaba con algunas letras al revés el rotulo de los fanficteros locos, cambia la escena y se ve lo que es adentro de la casa que por cierto se veía raro, una extraña combinación de felicidad con un ambiente lúgubre y estaba toda mal dibujada vamos hasta se podía notar una manca de café en la parte superior de la casa, la música de fondo se oía al revés y estaba acompañadas por risas tétricas y lamentos y entonces de la nada sale diana ragner de la parte de abajo de la pantalla y empezó a decir...

-aaawwwww este es un hermoso día-

cuando termino de decir eso empezó a sonar el telefono y contesta...

-hola?-

-odio a todo el mundo!-

del auricular del teléfono ale syd barrett porwalsky echando espuma por la boca y tratando de atacar a diana syd hacia gruñidos muy feos y movia su lengua de una forma muy horrenda

los ejecutivos se miraron entre ellos y pensaron...¿en que diablos estaba pensando fox al hacer esto?

regresando al programa en la parte del medio de la pantalla sale ray diciendo...

-yo soy ray wolf aran, soy el mejor personaje de este programa soy mejor que diana ragner y syd barrett powalsky combinados-

en este momento ray empieza a corretear a syd de una forma muy extraña ya que sus pies no se movían solo se deslizaban de un lado a otro de adelante hacia atrás de arriba a abajo y se escuchaba el sonido de un tren, pasando 5 segundos sale nuevamente diana ragner diciendo la misma linea...

-aaaawwwwww...hola?-

-noten la textura de este lechón al horno y que la manzana le da un toque delicioso- decía la voz distorsionada de un hombre y el "hola" se repetia una y otra vez, en la imagen se ve un lechón al horno real como si lo hubiesen grabado e introducirlo al programa y aparecía la mano de una mujer extraña señalando al lechón...

sale otra vez la imagen de syd barrett powalsky que estaba eructando y a la vez le salían miles y miles de gusanos de los ojos, nariz y boca y repentinamente sale ray repitiendo su linea otra vez...

-yo soy ray wolf aran, soy el mejor personaje de este fic, soy mejor que diana ragner y syd barrett powalsky combinados-

sale diana ragner contestando el teléfono...

-hola?-

y sale ray repitiendo su linea...

-soy ray wolf aran...- explota en mil pedazos y diana solo decía -oh cielos este es un hermoso dia-

-el lechón al horno debe estar esponjado y firme- decía la voz mas distorsionada y se veia la mano de la mujer aplastnado con un martillo el lechón haciendo un gran desorden de sangre y carne...

-...y diana ragner- decia ray

la secuencia de la explocion de ray se volvía a repetir pero en reversa mostrando otra vez a ray completo y a diana atrás de el, cambia la escena y se ve a syd golpeando algo..o a alguien con la bocina del teléfono y este traía su cara de malicia y sus ojos en blanco mientras golpeaba...

-...y diana ragner-

y salia otra vez la imagen del lechón al horno pero esta vez ya estaba desecho y decía la voz del hombre mas distorsionada que provocaba miedo...

-amasenlo...ha ha ha- se veia la mano de la mujer golpeando la cabeza del lechón en la mesa

se encontraba ray con diana en pantalla y de un corte desaparece diana dejando a ray solo mirando al espectador y de fondo se oye un grito de alegría pero un poco perturbador...

-...oh cielos este es un hermoso día- decia al final diana

acababa el piloto y se prenden las luces y sube fox satisfecho...

-y bien?- preguntaba fox muy confiado

los dos ejecutivos se quedaron perplejos, ¿como era posible que una mente maestra y superior de lo que es fox haya creado tal atroz fic ese no era fuerte, en vez de parecer fic era mas bien un creepypasta...

-bueno...no se que decir...- decía uno de los ejecutivos

-si...esto fue...lo mas raro que haya visto en un fic...-respondía el otro

y en el fondo del salón se encontraban ray, diana y syd muy nerviosos por la respuesta...

-lo se quise hacer algo nuevo para impresionar a mi audiencia, así que...que me dicen?-

los dos ejecutivos se mimaron y...

-NOS ENCANTO!- gritaban emocionados

a fox le salio el tiro por la culata.

**(Autor)**

**Bueno mis queridos lectores les traigo esta primera parte de dos de los fanficteros locos, lo quise hacer como forma tributo a mis colegas que mas de ser colegas son mis amigos y pues espero y les guste **

**Sin mas que decir me retiro SYD BARRETT POWALSKY $$$$ ESTOY A SUS SERVICIOS $$$$**


End file.
